What Is Called Basic Instinct所谓本能
by Flamingoutopia
Summary: Alpha Steve wants to mark Tony,though Tony is a Beta.


What Is Called Basic Instinct

所谓本能

Rating: Explicit

Summary:Alpha Steve wants to mark Beta Tony.

Warning:Alpha!Steve/Beta!Tony,Coulson/Clint Mentioned!

Translated from https/tieba./mo/q/checkurl?url=http%3A%2F%2F%2Fthread-104693-1-1.html

I'm a translator not the author of the work!

Works:

Tony is a Beta,but it doesn't matter at all.He 's gifted,humorous and gorgeous,people love him,no matter his wealth or his technology,anyhow,people all hell-fired love Tony.Even more comfortably than most Alpha he lives--There's no need for him to worry about regular natural ture,or getting out of control because of Omega.He can enjoy sexes without burden.Although not as sturdy as his teammates he is,who cares?He has armors!

"Tony,Don't be choosy in your food like a child,eat up your carrots."

"I'm just seeking out them then I can devour them all together."Tony pokes at carrots on the plate with his fork,cupping his chin.

"You know how lame a excuse it sounds like,Tony."Steve says with resignation.

"Clint,don't imagine that I didn't see you pick your cabbage up on Bruce 's plate."

"How?Bruce love eating it!"Clint shrugs dramatically then makes an innocent face.

As for Bruce,however,he bends his entire attention on the newspaper and food on his plate,obviously does not plan to take part in this "Battle ".

"You guys look like a nagging mum with her disobedient children, and a silent 'I don't care about anyone of you but news on my newspaper.' dad."Natasha points at them with her fork.

"One more please!"Thor raises his plate and gushes loudly.

"Why did you quit your habit Thor?For it I bought a sideboard of dinnerware specially for you!"

"Tony,don't desire to stir up trouble."

"No-no,Bruce,that 's a tiny lovely habit,Thor now isn't in Asgard,but his home customs should be supported to be kept at least."

"Actually,you just hate the dinnerware Pepper has bought recently in fact."Natasha says slowly.

"look at those figures!They remind me of medieval tea party."Tony waves his hand towards sideboards.

"And an old knitting-loving woman keeping 27 cats!"Clint adds,and Tony can't agree with it more.

"Shut up,those are some lovely shiverings."

"Oh-oh,now girls are united front!"Clint gushes.

"All of you,stop.Eat breakfast quietly."Steve orders,putting vegetables salad on Thor's plate.

"Guys,I think you'd better follow 'mum''s orders,if you don't want to be grounded."Bruce shuffles the newspaper to the other side.

"So Cap is 'Mummy',Bruce you are 'Daddy',I and Clint are disobedient children,and Natasha is a fair-haired 'sister '.Until when can we stop this cosplay game?Btw,I can't understand what Thor 's role is till now."Tony continues to drink his cup of coffee.

"First,Clint isn't child this family,he was adopted."

"Hey--why!"Clint explains discontedly ,Bruce smiles with resignation aside.

"Second,we guys get interest in this cosplay game ,so we will continue it .Last,Thor is 'an enthusiastic neighbor'." Natasha finishs her breakfast then wipes her hands with napkin.

"Why isn't I 'Daddy ' of the family?I offer you residence and the one who pays you pin money every month is me!"

"Reminder, It's Shield who pays us every month,dear."

"Reminder,I am the most principle investor of the Shield so actually it's me,who pay you pin money to spend ,Tasha."

"Dad, I want a helly cool roadster for my grown-up day."Clint says to Tony.

"I can't believe that because of a roadster I was deprived my position of 'Dad '."Bruce sips his tea,still immerging.

"Reject!Otherwise I 'm sure that your grown-up gift has been given by Coulson.Also I really wonder the place.Bedroom?Bathroom?Motel somewhere ?Parking lot Or any storage room in Shield?"

"Were we gonna be uncreative like that?We were on the task in Copenhagen that day ,we ……"

"I'm going to have a meeting in Shield a while later.Who 's turn to clean dishes?"Steve says,flicking the corner of his mouth.

Listen to this ,Clint,who was telling stories just now ,raises swiftly ,however Natasha seizes the escaping sharpshooter more swiftly then pushes him down onto the chair.

"Alright,alright.I will clean then …"Clint drops himself on the dining-table,says faintly.

"I 'm leaving,guys .Besides,tasha gives me a hand,keep watch on Tony until he finishes his carrots."Steve raises and walks towards the elevator ,Natasha gives him a gesture of "Got it " .

"Nope!Absolutely I won't deal with these sticky and tasteless things,actually 'm not a growing-up kid! "

"That's why you didn't grow tall when you are growing-up,darling."

"Don't mention it,it not its business!"

"You look like a bristled kitty,keep on murmur ing to warn me,so sweet of you ~"Natasha says and nips Tony 's cheeks while Tony is showing her a 'eaten flies '-like expression.Then he tries to release all his vigour to smoother Natasha,however, the latter releases her pheromone and not turn a hair.even though she 's female,she is still a Alpha after all.sense of oppression attacks Tony ceaselessly,his face turn worse.

"I'm leaving too, I have a academic symposia to deal with."Bruce ignores the two which are making a contest,wipes his corner of mouth with napkin.

"I promise Jane to visit her today."Thor raises.

"Madam,this is plug-in !"

"You start first."Natasha fiddles with her table-knife ,"Now eat up carrots obediently,be a good boy."

Tony sits down sulkily,starts to sticks carrots into his mouth.

"Admit it ,You can't resist Natasha ,that pal came from the hell,even Cerberus will be scared the shit out of its!"Clint whispers in Tony 's ear.

Then Natasha pokes all her cabbages onto Clint 's plate and smiles at him ,the latter watches his plate with a extremely theatrical expression.

Tony hangs into the common room with a coffee cup,as the lift gate opens.

Steve steps out of it.

"Yoh."Tony turns on the coffeemaker and greet Steve ,without turning his head.He takes out a coffee jar from a cupboard."Is it smooth,your meeting?How could Fury …"It doesn't wait him finish his words,he is held tightly from his backside.

Steve grips him closely and buries his head in the side of Tony 's neck.


End file.
